The present application relates to plants and plant nutrients, and in particular to a nutrient delivery system that automatically delivers nutrients (including water and other nutrients) to plants according to sensed conditions in the plant's environment.
Automatic watering devices for plants typically incorporate an electrically actuated valve and a timer. According to this approach, water is delivered to the plants based on preset times of day and durations. Users typically guess at an appropriate time(s) of day and duration(s), which likely results in over watering or under watering the plants. A plant's need for water and other nutrients changes with weather conditions (including temperature and precipitation), sunlight, evaporation rate, soil conditions and the plant's size, among other factors. As a result, it is very difficult to deliver the appropriate amount of water for the plant at the current time with the typical approaches.
In addition, the typical approaches cause waste because of over watering and loss of plants and/or plant yield due to under watering in some conditions.